Meeting
by trackgurl.08
Summary: Yolie finally moves to Tokyo and she meets Ken the digimon emperor. Will she fall in love with him or become sworn enemys? (Sorry if Hiroaki isn't Yolie's japanese name)
1. Meeting

After your done reading please review. I'll be sure to write another part if I get at least 10 reviews. Thankies! Here it is.  
  
Meeting  
  
A beautiful girl with dark purple hair rolled over on her bed and sighed. Her name was Yolie. (Sorry I forgot what her last name was. And it's been four years since the new digidestens have been found. Yolie's not one of them. And their still fighting the digimon emperor) She was the regular height for her age. And now used contacts instead of glasses. She got up and staggered over to her closet. She grabbed her favorite blue jeans with the stream of light purple glitter along the sides and a white and purple shirt that said Angel in cursive and put it on slowly. Ever since she was nine her parents had put her in an advance school. But now that they had decided to move to Tokyo they put her in a normal school. Today would be her first day of school. And she wasn't very happy.  
  
To her there was always something missing. Like a part of her heart was gone. And she knew that only one person could fill it. But she wasn't sure who yet. Yolie put on her shoes and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Her mom was there to greet her with a smile. "So what would you like to eat honey? But all we have is cereal. I'm going shopping today so we'll have more things to eat tomorrow". Her mom stared at Yolie waiting for an answer. Finally she spoke.  
  
"No that's okay mom. I'm not very hungry. I'll just wait until lunch today" she said with a smile. "Well okay Yolie. Would you like me to pick you up after school or would you like to ride the bus home"? She thought a minute and then answered. "No I think I'll just ride the bus home" and then she waved to her mom, grabbed her jacket, and walked out the door. Why do I always have to lie? Why can't I just tell her the truth? She sighed and walked past the bus stop. Yolie stared up at the sky but still watched were she was going.  
  
After a while she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and waited until the person was standing in front of her. Yolie looked him over. He had a bluish purple colored hair and was wearing a gray shirt and pants. (Guess who^^) And she thought he was VERY cute!!!  
  
He turned his head and looked at her. Finally Yolie broke the silence. "Would you care to join me? I'm heading to Obikasha" she said with a smile. This was a person she was going to enjoy.  
  
He blushed a little. "Thank you. I'm also going to Obikasha". They both started to walk on. "My names Yolie. What's yours" she asked with curiosity. He was a little shocked. Almost everyone knew him. But she didn't know so he wasn't going to bring up the subject of being a genius.  
  
"My names Ken. It's very nice to meet you Yolie. I hope you enjoy Tokyo" Ken said with a smile. Why am I being so nice? She's just a girl. I can't wait until I can be back in the digital world, so I can build some more control spires and finally get rid of those pesky digidesten. Yolie caught him day dreaming about something. "What are you thinking about" she said with curiosity. He snapped out of his dream and stared at her wondering what to say. "Oh..it's nothing" he said.  
  
Yolie sighed and looked back towards the road. They walked all the way to school without saying another word. Yolie surprisingly enjoyed it. And she was sure that he did too. They both walked up the steps and into the two wooden doors.  
  
Yolie looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It said her room number, locker number, and schedule. Ken also had a piece of paper, but her had already memorized it. Yolie stopped in front of a row of lockers. "Well this is my locker. So…I guess I'll see you around" she said. But Ken just stood there. Yolie seemed puzzled. "Yes we'll see each other quite a lot. Since my locker is right next to yours" he said while putting in his code. "Oh" said Yolie, also undoing her locker. They both put their backpacks into their lockers and grabbed their binders. Yolie smiled and walked off. Ken started to walk to his class but without turning around he said, "See you in chemistry". Yolie turned around to ask him how he knew her schedule but he was gone.  
  
*******After school*******  
  
Yolie walked out of her history class and went down to the computer lab. She had signed up for an after school computer class. And since there were so many students doing it, they let them have their own bus. But of course Yolie was going to walk home.  
  
She slid open the door and to her surprise there were 4 kids standing in front of one of the computers with some sort of device in their hands.  
  
TK, Kari, and Cody all put their digivices behind them. But Davis of course didn't see her. "Digi port oh" but TK nudged him in the side. Davis stood up straight and they all had that little tear thing above their heads. "Well wh..what are you doing here" said Davis laughing a little bit. "Well isn't this the after school…hey I think there's something wrong with your computer screen" she said walking over and sitting in the seat. She stared at the screen with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey I've never seen this before" but just then a bright light shot out from the screen and enter her hands.  
  
When the light went away she could see the same sort of device that the other kids had. It had a red color on the outside of it. (I'm pretty sure that's the color) She held it out toward the screen and she along with the others were sucked into the digital world.  
  
*****Digital World*****  
  
Yolie was woken up by an annoying voice. "Hey..WAKE UP" shouted Davis along with Veemon. She sat up straight and looked around. "Hey where am I" she said. "AGGGHHH what are they" Yolie said pointing to Armadillomon, Gatomon, Veemon, and Patamon. But just then a black sort of bracelet went around the one girls arm. "Oh no it's the digimon emperor" shouted TK. Kari was trying to get the bracelet off with no luck. Suddenly an evil laugh came from one of the cliffs. Everyone looked up while Kari and Gatomon tried to get the ring off.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? I couple of lost kids" he said laughing yet again. The digimon emperor didn't notice Yolie yet, and probably wouldn't. He jumped on a flying digimon that was headed for Kari. The flying digimon swooped by and knocked everyone down except Kari and Yolie. Then he came back again. "I've got you now" he said. Kari screamed and just before he grabbed her, Yolie pushed her down and was taken away by the digimon emperor. Ken looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Yolie  
  
Authors note: So what did ya think. If I get at least 10 reviews I'll write another part. And by the third story I'll make sure it has some romance. Thanks!!! 


	2. Held Captive

Sorry it took me so long. But I was on vacation for a week. Well I didn't get ten reviews but that's okay. So here's chapter two!  
  
Held Captive  
  
Yolie was walking down a large hallway, when she heard a laugh. "Where am I. Who's there"? She said looking behind her, but no one was there. She walked and walked until she found a door. Yolie slowly opened it and stepped in. There was someone standing in the middle of the room. "Excuse me but could you tell me where I am……hello did you hear me" but the stranger turned around. Yolie gasped as he walked towards her. "Sometimes thing's aren't always what they seem" said the cold but familiar voice. And suddenly darkness surrounded her.  
  
1 Yolie gasped and sat up in a huge king size bed. Still breathing hard she looked around the huge room. The drapes on the bed and windows were a dark blue and there was a large chestnut dresser in the corner of the room. Finally after taking in what had happened her breathing calmed and she stepped out of the bed. She was wearing very different clothes. Her tight but comfortable nee length capries were a dark blue with a green thin stripe down the sides. And her shirt had dark blue and green stripes all over with a white collar that had three buttons down the center. And her shoes were white with three blue stripes on the sides. But her hair was just normal. (The outfit I described is at a store called Kohls. Just in case your wondering)  
  
2  
  
3 Yolie walked over to a large mirror and looked at her reflection. "Well at least my clothes look good. Now to find out where I am". She turned to a large metal door and opened it. Outside waiting with a tray of food and water for her was a worm like digimon named Wormmon. "AAAHHH what are you" she said. "Oh please be quiet or the emperor will hear you" he said.  
  
4  
  
5 Yolie sighed and looked at the creature. "Look I brought you some food and water. Would you like me to bring it in for you" Wormmon said with a smile.  
  
6  
  
7 She stood up and opened the door for the digimon, then went in her self and closed the door quietly. She picked up the tray and set it up on top of the bed while Wormmon jumped on. "I'm sorry if I scared you. My names Wormmon what's yours" said the digimon. After thinking it over Yolie guessed that the so-called Wormmon wasn't going to hurt her. "My names Yolie. It's nice to meet you Wormmon. But I have a question what are you and where am I"? Wormmon guessed it would be all right to answer her questions. "Well I'm a digimon. And all of the other creatures you've seen so far are also digimon. And your in the digital world" he said in a calm voice.  
  
Yolie took the device that was clipped on to her pants and showed it to Wormmon. "And what's this". Wormmon stared at the object. "That would be a digivive. But I'm not the one that should be telling you about it. And anyway I think the master is going to take you home once your done eating".  
  
Yolie started to eat the delicious food that Wormmon had given her. She took a brake to ask him something. "The foods great but there's still something that's bothering me". "And what that" asked Wormmon? "Who's this master?" she said.  
  
But suddenly the door swung open and the boy she saw in her dreams was standing there. Wormmon flinched a little. "What are you doing in hear I thought I told you to get her out of here" he said yelling. "Well master I just thought she might be hungry and since she has a digivice maybe you could have taken her to the nearest TV" said Wormmon stuttering. "Well you thought.." but Yolie stood up and interrupted them. "Excuse me but you can't just order him around like that. And since its such a big deal if I leave, I'll just go" she said staring at the teen.  
  
He was wearing the usual clothes and glasses. But he was now more powerful. She started to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. "I don't think so I've got other plans for you" he said pulling her out of the room. Yolie stopped and slapped him. "I don't think so. You especially aren't going to use me for anything. Who do you think you are" she said angrily. "Well you haven't been here before that's for sure. You want to now who I am so I'll tell you, I'm the Digimon Emperor and you must obey me" he said shouting.  
  
Yolie just stood there. "Why"? He looked puzzled. "Why what"? "Why should I obey you if I don't even now if you're really the digimon emporer" Yolie said. He stared at her and walked away. "Follow me" he said. Yolie was confused but she followed him. Finally after walking awhile he stopped at a door.  
  
He opened it and walked in. She followed him and looked around the room. There were monitors all over the room. Some showed different area's of land and some showed cells filled with strange digimon. But there was a single computer in the corner.  
  
"Well since you're so smart I'll let you leave" he said typing in something on the computer. "And how am I suppose to get back home"? He motioned her to come over to him. She wasn't sure but walked over to him anyway. He went behind her and took her arm. She tinced up a little but soon relaxed. For some reason she trusted him. She still had her digivice in her hand, so she now had her arm reaching towards the screen. The emperor went even closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Now say digiport open". His voice was cold yet soothing. And Yolie couldn't help but blush. "Di..Digiport open". And she was then sucked back to the computer room. The emperor stood there smiling. "Now I've got you".  
  
*****Next Day*****  
  
Yolie was walking to school thinking about the resent events. After she had come back from the strange world, Yolie walked back home and went to bed. The excuse to her mom was that she met a friend and lost track of time. Of course he mother thought it was great. She snapped out of her dream when someone tapped on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Ken staring at her. "Oh hello Ken" she said smiling while they made their way to school. Ken finally broke the silence. "So Yolie anything interesting happen yesterday"? Everything that had happened the day before flashed through her mind. "Oh nothing much. Anything for you" she asked? Ken didn't answer.  
  
"So Yolie would you like to come over to my house later today. Maybe around six" Yolie was surprised but answered him calmly. "Of course I'd love too. I'll call my mother before school starts and tell her. But where do you live"?  
  
"Oh don't worry it's not that far from your house. Just meet me outside after school ends". She nodded happily.  
  
  
  
Yolie sighed and walked out of school looking around for Ken. Then she spotted him, standing at the end of the stairs. He waved and she ran up to him. "So ready to go" he said. Yolie nodded and they headed off towards his home.  
  
  
  
When they arrived Ken asked her to sit while he got something to drink. Yolie loved his home. Everything was perfect. He brought over some warm cinnamon tea. Yolie quickly drank it.  
  
"Mmmm this is delicious. Who taught you how to make it, I need the recipe" she said. Ken took another sip and set it down. "Would you like to go for a walk in the park? I hear it's lovely this time of year". Yolie was a little puzzled. Why does he always change the subject like that?  
  
"Oh… sure I guess" she said. Ken got up and Yolie followed him until they were walking in the park.  
  
  
  
They both were silent as the sun set. Yolie took a brake from watching the magnificent view to look at Ken. There was something about him that made her feel scared but yet safe. Like there was something blocking him from her. Ken noticed that she was staring at him and turned her way. Yolie couldn't move, all she wanted to was stay there; in that position. Suddenly Ken leaned forward and kissed her. Yolie tinced up but soon relaxed. Ken moved deeper into the kiss and pulled her closer. Yolie thought it lasted forever. And she put her arms around his neck. She thought that she felt Ken's tung slide in a little. But she wasn't sure. After awhile Ken pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Oh Ken.." but Yolie's voice trailed off. She leaned forward for another kiss, but he leaned back and laughed. "What is it" asked Yolie? Ken's laughter finally stopped and he looked at her. "You digidestens are so hysterical"  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter really sucked but the next one will be a lot better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8 


	3. Finding Your Digimon

After your done reading please review. I'll be sure to write another part if I get at least 10 reviews. Thankies! Here it is.  
  
Meeting  
  
A beautiful girl with dark purple hair rolled over on her bed and sighed. Her name was Yolie. (Sorry I forgot what her last name was. And it's been four years since the new digidestens have been found. Yolie's not one of them. And their still fighting the digimon emperor) She was the regular height for her age. And now used contacts instead of glasses. She got up and staggered over to her closet. She grabbed her favorite blue jeans with the stream of light purple glitter along the sides and a white and purple shirt that said Angel in cursive and put it on slowly. Ever since she was nine her parents had put her in an advance school. But now that they had decided to move to Tokyo they put her in a normal school. Today would be her first day of school. And she wasn't very happy.  
  
To her there was always something missing. Like a part of her heart was gone. And she knew that only one person could fill it. But she wasn't sure who yet. Yolie put on her shoes and walked down stairs to the kitchen. Her mom was there to greet her with a smile. "So what would you like to eat honey? But all we have is cereal. I'm going shopping today so we'll have more things to eat tomorrow". Her mom stared at Yolie waiting for an answer. Finally she spoke.  
  
"No that's okay mom. I'm not very hungry. I'll just wait until lunch today" she said with a smile. "Well okay Yolie. Would you like me to pick you up after school or would you like to ride the bus home"? She thought a minute and then answered. "No I think I'll just ride the bus home" and then she waved to her mom, grabbed her jacket, and walked out the door. Why do I always have to lie? Why can't I just tell her the truth? She sighed and walked past the bus stop. Yolie stared up at the sky but still watched were she was going.  
  
After a while she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and waited until the person was standing in front of her. Yolie looked him over. He had a bluish purple colored hair and was wearing a gray shirt and pants. (Guess who^^) And she thought he was VERY cute!!!  
  
He turned his head and looked at her. Finally Yolie broke the silence. "Would you care to join me? I'm heading to Obikasha" she said with a smile. This was a person she was going to enjoy.  
  
He blushed a little. "Thank you. I'm also going to Obikasha". They both started to walk on. "My names Yolie. What's yours" she asked with curiosity. He was a little shocked. Almost everyone knew him. But she didn't know so he wasn't going to bring up the subject of being a genius.  
  
"My names Ken. It's very nice to meet you Yolie. I hope you enjoy Tokyo" Ken said with a smile. Why am I being so nice? She's just a girl. I can't wait until I can be back in the digital world, so I can build some more control spires and finally get rid of those pesky digidesten. Yolie caught him day dreaming about something. "What are you thinking about" she said with curiosity. He snapped out of his dream and stared at her wondering what to say. "Oh..it's nothing" he said.  
  
Yolie sighed and looked back towards the road. They walked all the way to school without saying another word. Yolie surprisingly enjoyed it. And she was sure that he did too. They both walked up the steps and into the two wooden doors.  
  
Yolie looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It said her room number, locker number, and schedule. Ken also had a piece of paper, but her had already memorized it. Yolie stopped in front of a row of lockers. "Well this is my locker. So…I guess I'll see you around" she said. But Ken just stood there. Yolie seemed puzzled. "Yes we'll see each other quite a lot. Since my locker is right next to yours" he said while putting in his code. "Oh" said Yolie, also undoing her locker. They both put their backpacks into their lockers and grabbed their binders. Yolie smiled and walked off. Ken started to walk to his class but without turning around he said, "See you in chemistry". Yolie turned around to ask him how he knew her schedule but he was gone.  
  
*******After school*******  
  
Yolie walked out of her history class and went down to the computer lab. She had signed up for an after school computer class. And since there were so many students doing it, they let them have their own bus. But of course Yolie was going to walk home.  
  
She slid open the door and to her surprise there were 4 kids standing in front of one of the computers with some sort of device in their hands.  
  
TK, Kari, and Cody all put their digivices behind them. But Davis of course didn't see her. "Digi port oh" but TK nudged him in the side. Davis stood up straight and they all had that little tear thing above their heads. "Well wh..what are you doing here" said Davis laughing a little bit. "Well isn't this the after school…hey I think there's something wrong with your computer screen" she said walking over and sitting in the seat. She stared at the screen with a puzzled look on her face. "Hey I've never seen this before" but just then a bright light shot out from the screen and enter her hands.  
  
When the light went away she could see the same sort of device that the other kids had. It had a red color on the outside of it. (I'm pretty sure that's the color) She held it out toward the screen and she along with the others were sucked into the digital world.  
  
*****Digital World*****  
  
Yolie was woken up by an annoying voice. "Hey..WAKE UP" shouted Davis along with Veemon. She sat up straight and looked around. "Hey where am I" she said. "AGGGHHH what are they" Yolie said pointing to Armadillomon, Gatomon, Veemon, and Patamon. But just then a black sort of bracelet went around the one girls arm. "Oh no it's the digimon emperor" shouted TK. Kari was trying to get the bracelet off with no luck. Suddenly an evil laugh came from one of the cliffs. Everyone looked up while Kari and Gatomon tried to get the ring off.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? I couple of lost kids" he said laughing yet again. The digimon emperor didn't notice Yolie yet, and probably wouldn't. He jumped on a flying digimon that was headed for Kari. The flying digimon swooped by and knocked everyone down except Kari and Yolie. Then he came back again. "I've got you now" he said. Kari screamed and just before he grabbed her, Yolie pushed her down and was taken away by the digimon emperor. Ken looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. Yolie  
  
Authors note: So what did ya think. If I get at least 10 reviews I'll write another part. And by the third story I'll make sure it has some romance. Thanks!!! 


End file.
